An uncovered truth
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki had a peaceful life with her current life. but, the peace was about to be shaken by her true past. the truth was about to be uncover along with the mysterious transfer student who has a connection with Usui, a boy who knows it all.
1. The new girl

It was a rainy day. The rain was brought a new student with it. Misaki was walking at the corridor, suddenly her head hurts as if there's something's heavy hit her head. She was all like this since yesterday. "Misaki!" Sakura and Shizuko approached her. Misaki was leaning to the wall holding her pain. "i heard there's a new student. Everyone saw her yesterday. They said she was very pretty and cute. It's that true?" Sakura asked. "i don't know" she hold her pain. Both Sakura and Shizuko saw this. They were worried about their bestfriend, so Shizuko asked "what's wrong Misaki-san? Are you alright? Do you have enough sleep?". "Misaki? Are you sick? You should go to the infirmary. Besides, school doesn't even started yet" her cheerful friend asked. "no, i'm fine. I-" just as Misaki want to complete her sentence, a black hair and black eyes girl passed by. Sakura and Shizuko didn't saw her because they were facing Misaki. Misaki saw the girl looking at her when she passes by.

When she looked at her eyes, Misaki saw her lonely eyes yet giving her the creeps because of her stare towards Misaki. But, she also recognized that eyes, that presence. Even though she never met her before, she felt that she knew her in her childhood. The girl stop walking an leaning to the wall looking at her. When Misaki saw her eyes once again, her head became more painful than before. "ugh! What... do you want with me?" she looked at the girl. "who are you speaking to, Misaki?" Sakura asked. It's too painful for her to speak, she point her finger at the girl.

"but, there's no one there, Misaki-san" they looked at the spot. She was surpised , so she looked at the place where the girl stand, but she wasn't there anymore. "_who is she? She can't just disappear like that easily. I never seen her before, but why do i fell i've known her for a long time? Tch! This pain... i... hate..." _her inner mind spoke, but before she could finished her sentence, she was collapsed. "Misaki!" her 2 friends scream.

Misaki was dreaming, she started to see nightmare. Rather than a nightmare, it best to put as vision. A vision about her past. About the sad and cruel moments. It was rather blur, but there were many blood surrounding the place. It was her worst nightmare ever, so she wakes up.

"prez, are you okay?" a tall blonde boy was giving her his worry expression. She was lying on the bed. Suddenly, she lifted her body and hugged him tightly. He was surprised of her action and start to blushed. "Ayuzawa..." his soft voice woke her and her face was very red. "wha-Usui!" she broke the hug. Embarrassed of her action, she hide her blushing face. Usui lifted her cheek and said "you're blushing, Ayuzawa. And it's so cute". "so, what happen? You don't have any enough sleep, do you?" he asked. "i'm just having a bad dream, that's all. It was... the worst nightmare i've ever had. The pool of blood... their death... why am i dreaming about that?" Misaki hold her forehead. "hmmm... nightmare about pool of blood and death, huh. Just like her" he whisper to himself." What's that? Did you say something, Usui?". "nothing. Prez, did you by any chance saw a girl who has a black hair and black eyes? About the same tall as you".

"well, yeah. I saw her looking at me and when i saw her eyes, i started to see blood all over the place. Not just that, i saw the school building was a mess, it's like there are a murderer case in there. How did you know about that?" she curious. "i just knew, prez. Nothing to ask about that". Suddenly, the school bell rang. Misaki stood up and head outside.

Suddenly, Usui grabbed her wrist and said "you need to rest, Ayuzawa". Again, she blushed and pulled her hand. "i'm fine, Usui. It's just a nightmare. It doesn't affect my life whatsoever, and it never will!" she ran away from him leaving him in infirmary. "but, it will, Ayuzawa" he spoke. "_so the time has begun, huh"_ his inner mind spoke.

At her classroom, Misaki was spacing out. She didn't even hear the boys conversation about the new transfer student. Usually, she yelled at the boys when they started to talk during study. Meanwhile, at Usui's classroom, Usui was thinking about Misaki. He worried about what will happen to her. "today, there are a new student join our class. It's a girl, so please behave, boys. Well, you can come in now" the teacher spoke to the girl outside the classroom. Just as she entered the classroom, the boys was amazed by her beauty. She has a black hair and a black eyes that anyone could not ever forget. "this is Tennos Yuki. I can't tell anything about her background. it was her family request. So, be nice. Oh, you will sit next to Usui" he pointed at her desk. At that time, Usui still looking at the window thinking about Misaki. He didn't even hear the name of the transfer student. Ordered by the teacher, she walked to her seat. Then, Usui feel her presence and looked at a girl who were approaching him. Suddenly, he raised his eyebrows because of the surprised he's having after seeing the girl. "you..." a word came out from his mouth and he still has the same expression when he see her for the first time. "long time no see, Takumi, no, Usui".

* * *

**so, what do you think of the story?**

**is it okay for me to continue?**


	2. Her resolve and connection with Misaki

Misaki was doing her usual routine at the student council room. A shadow under her eyes was seen. She doesn't have enough sleep lately. The room was too intense and too cramped for her, so she decided to go to the roof top to get some fresh air.

"Hey Yukimura, did you noticed the change that comes from pres? She's been calm lately" one of the student council asked. "I... I did, but I don't know why her calm makes her scarier. I wonder what's wrong with her." Yukimura replied.

She kept walking and walking without noticing that she slowly beginning to change. Finally, she arrived at her destination. Just as Misaki opened the roof door and slightly peek to it, she found Usui with a girl that she saw this morning. She immediately closed the door and peek. She didn't hear it clearly because of the strong wind that comes from outside, but she realized that their conversation was very serious judging from their expression. Slowly, she closed the door and dropped herself to the floor near the door.

She was in a sitting position. She was too confused about all of this. "Pres, what are you doing here sitting on the floor?" a familiar voice was heard along with the new transfer student with him and he was squatting near Misaki. "Usui! Since when you... haah, never mind" she sighed. "Ayuzawa-san..." Yuki gave her hand to Misaki. "Can you stand up?" she worried. "y-yeah, I can" Misaki accepted her hand, and suddenly, something appeared or popped into her head like a piece of fragments of her memories. "_What was that just now?"_ she asked herself.

"_Why is she giving me the worried look? It was very different from this morning. And she's seems familiar to me"._ While having this thought, she didn't realize that Yuki called out her names several times. "Misaki? Misaki, are you still here?". "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm still here. Why did you called out my first name, Tennos-san?" Misaki wondered. "Oh, sorry about that. It slipped out of my tongue. Sorry, Ayuzawa-san" she hid her face.

Misaki immediately said "we haven't introduces ourselves. Well, my name is-"

"Don't bother about it. I already know about you. My name is Tennos Yuki, but you could call me Yuki if you want to" she was giving her smile. "Oh, okay then" Misaki was all confused.

"Well, I'll head to class first, Usui. Bye!" she walked fast. "What's wrong with her? What is she thinking" Misaki asked. "You don't even know her, pres. But, how did you know that there was something's that bothering her?" Usui asked her seriously. "I don't know. It's just a feeling that I had. It's like I have known her when I was little, but I don't remember anything about her. Weird, huh?". "No, not really. I already know this would happen" he whispered.

"Did you say something, Usui? Don't think about answer "nothing" again!" she yelled. Usui raised his eyebrows and chuckles. "What so funny?" she blushed. "You still have the energy to yell at me, huh. There's no limit to your cuteness, is there?" he also blushed while placing her head to his chest and patted her head. She was furiously blushed and pushed him from her.

"She's my best friend since I was little. She's the only friend I had that time and the only person that care about me that much. Ayuzawa, please don't hate her or anything like that. She has a mission that she can't refuse or perhaps she willingly for this, so please try to understand about this." His soft voice melted her while he holds both of her hands.

"And don't forget whoever you are, I will always be there for you and I always loved you" he kissed her forehead.

"Wha-what are you saying, you pervert?" she blushed, but she lost of words as she saw Usui's sincere and soft smile. The smile made her calm and forgets about her nightmares. She surrendered to him and lean her head to his chest made him smile with a blushed on his face.

Meanwhile, Yuki was eavesdropping. She felt that the two person that standing in front of the door shouldn't be separated just because of Misaki's true identity. Yuki sat on the stairs where Misaki and Usui couldn't see her. Placing her right hand on the stair, she cupped her hand. "_I'm sorry, Usui. I have to do this"._

It was already evening, the evening was brought back their past to Yuki. "Pres, could you go to Maid Latte yourself? I will catch up with you later". "O-okay" she walked outside leaving Usui in the student council room. Then, he walked to his class and saw Yuki sitting on her desk while holding a keychain. "We used to have this. Probably she had already thrown it out by now." She stood up while looking at the window.

"It must've been really painful for you to be forgotten, especially being forgotten by her" Usui spoke. "I knew this would happen, so I have to tough it up. It was my destiny to die for her" and then she turn her body to him and said "so, don't think about stopping me from doing this. She was our special and important person" she smiled painfully.

Hearing her resolve, he pushed her to the window and hold her shoulder. Then, from her shoulder, his hands passed down to her arm and finally, he hold her hands. After that, he lean his head to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Usui. I want both of you to be happy together and that's the only way to do it. I know my parents will go against this, so I ran away from home. Now, can you please let me go". But, Usui gripped her hand tighter.

She smiled a little of Usui's action and said "still didn't want to let me go, huh? Just like back then".

The blonde boy was scared of losing Misaki, but he also scared of losing his best friend. From now on, he has to pick between them, Misaki or Yuki. Seeing his best friend still doesn't want to lose her, her inner mind spoke "_Usui... you should pick your own race. You're human and so is she. As for me, I'm just a young vampire who will die sooner. I will make her turn into human permanently. So, don't make this harder for me, please." _she shed her tears for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry if this story is too complicated -_-"**

**and please review, if you had the time**


	3. The assassin

"Misa-chan! You come here all by yourself? Where's Usui-kun?" Satsuki asked.

"Usui said that he will catch up. I think you should worry about those costumers instead of worrying about that pervert" she pointed at the costumers as she opened the curtain.

Three men wore a robe with a hood on it. Misaki was right, that three men are the matter that they should be worried about. Suddenly, the back door opened. "Usui-kun, you're finally here. Oh, who's that, Usui-kun?" her moe moe mode turned on as she saw the girl that walked beside him.

"This is my best friend, Tennos Yuki. She arrived at Japan recently" Usui explained.

"Oh, I see! Well, Yuki-chan, would you mind working here just for today? We're lack of employee today. The uniform has already been prepared for you" moe moe flowers overflowing from her. Seeing her, Yuki can only accepted the request.

After one minute later, she showed herself to them while wearing the maid uniform. Everyone blushed by her cuteness and Usui also blushed followed by chuckles. Without further ado, Satsuki was controlled by her moe moe and grabbed both of Yuki's hands. "Yuki-chan. You're so cute! And you blushed just like Misaki. Maybe it's just my imagination, but you're very moe moe!" she couldn't control herself much longer. So, she taught her about the job.

"Here's the coffee, Master" Misaki gave the three men the coffee. Suddenly, one of them grabbed her wrist and reached for their anesthetic in the syringe inside their pocket. Before they could stab her with it, Yuki pulled Misaki and the man's hand. Then, she pulled the man's hand by force so that they could hear her statement.

"I'm terribly sorry, Master. Violence is not tolerated here, especially to her" she gave them her sinister and stabbing smile. She gripped his hand tighter of her anger towards their action.

"If you dare to kill her, I will not hesitate take a drastic action. I don't care this is their order or not. This is a mere warning, if you ignored my warning, I will put all of you back to sleep, forever. And I will do it by any means necessary" she glared at them. Surprisingly, she did it without attracting any attentions. At that moment, her eyes were turning into red crimson blood. She let them go and drag Misaki to the kitchen.

"Yu-Yuki?" she looked at her with pale face.

Surprised of hearing her named called out by Misaki, she raised her eyebrows. "Ayuzawa-san... did you just called out my first name?".

"O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know why I've just said that. If it's bothering you then-". "No, it's fine. I'm happy that you called me Yuki. As I said before, you can call me Yuki" she smiled.

"_What is this? This feeling..." _she grabbed her chest as she saw Yuki's smile. She recognized that smile. She tried to remember it, but suddenly, her head began to ache like what she felt this morning and yesterday.

The thumping in her head was too painful. She saw the blood vision again and it made her panicked. Everybody worried about her and they called her, but her vision begun to blur and she couldn't hear anything clearly.

As the vision came back to her, she was at her limit. She was resting in Yuki's shoulder and she passed her to Usui. Suddenly when she was resting in Usui's shoulder, she pushed him away and ran outside.

Outside, there were three men with a hood waiting for her. She realized that scent, that pressure coming from the men at the café before. A long and big sickle appeared at their hand. They took their first step. Then, they took their second. Quickly, they ran towards her with amazing and demon speed. Misaki couldn't move, so she couldn't protect herself. At that time, Yuki was changing her attire.

She was one meter away from her death. Suddenly, something passed between them and Misaki. Because of this, they immediately backed away and their robes were torn. A figure stood in front of Misaki while carrying a sword.

"It seems that threatening is no use at all. Well, I have no other choice. I will-"

"We have a message for you, Tennos Yuki. It's from the elders" one of them finally spoke.

"Tennos Yuki, you have no business in this matter anymore. The plan has changed. She's a threat to our race. Therefore, she must be killed. You don't know anything about her true power. Letting her live means you have disobeyed our order. Mark our words, your task has been canceled. Be happy, you'll have the chance to live".

"I already know about her true power and no matter how dangerous she is, I will let her live. I will turn her into human permanently. Tell the elders that I won't let your filthy hands touch her even if it's just one strand of her hair" she glared and pointed her sword at them.

Meanwhile, Misaki was too painful to stand. She didn't hear the conversation clearly, which is good for her. Couldn't take that much pain, she collapsed and Usui caught her.

"Why did you go that far for her, Yuki-sama? Is it because she's your relative? You have to be aware of your position, milady" the man asked coldly.

"I'm well aware of it and it's not just that" she turned her head a little to face Misaki and Usui. "This two people deserve to be together. No one can break their bonds as long I'm still alive. But, all of you can't kill me, can you? Despite of my position, I'll always act as their shield and protect their love" her glare made them shaken of her words and eyes.

"That's for the elders to decide. For now, we will retreat, but we will back" they disappeared from the alleyway.

...

"So, "this two people deserve to be together", huh. What about you with him?" Usui asked.

"Kamui is just a human. We can't be together. You already know about my position as the daughter Tennos family, right? Do you want your cousin to feel that kind of world?" she looked at him while squatting to see Misaki's face. "_Misaki, you have a peaceful live before your true side began to show up. I don't want them to take away your happiness just because you're dangerous. I don't care about that, I only care about your safety along with Usui's" _her inner mind spoke while she touched her cheek with her finger softly. "Perhaps I'm the one who has filthy hands" she whispered.

"What's that?" Usui asked her what she whispered.

"It's nothing. Usui, she should stay at your apartment this night. Both of you are safe there. Do anything you can to prevent her from leaving your place. Remember as from now on, we can't let her be alone anywhere. We have to protect her anyway we can" she stood up and turned around from them.

"I know, but-" he cut his sentence after he saw Yuki wasn't there anymore.

The young vampire was nowhere to be seen. She disappeared leaving her two friends behind. Usui sighed and carried Misaki onto his arm. "Yuki, stop suppressing yourself for us...".

* * *

**I added the new character, Kamui**

**Since he's one of my favorite character, i added him to the story**

**sorry for the mixed up character**

**review please! :)**


	4. Their sweet and peaceful night

Sorry for the late update :(

anyway, here's chapter 4 :)

* * *

Every person deserve to have a second chance and they deserve to have someone by their side, this is what she thought of herself. Misaki was one of the people that deserve all of this and Yuki willingly sacrifice herself for her loved one.

Usui was in love with Misaki, even though he knew that she was a vampire inside. She was the only one that able to entered his heart and messed his mind. She was the only girl that he cherish. Yuki is also the girl that he cherish, but it was a different feelings. He didn't feel the same feeling like he had with Misaki. Yuki was his best friend and he cared about her as much as he care about Misaki. He has to decide between them. He has to pick who is the person that he want to live the most, this is the toughest situation of his life.

The blonde boy saw his beloved girl lying on the couch. Misaki was sweating and mumbling, it's because her nightmare began to haunt her. But this time, Usui didn't just sit watching her suffer. In fact, he hold both of her hand and looked at her deeply. Misaki was screaming in her dream, but it also affect the real world. Usui looked at the girl who currently screaming. He really worried about it and opened her eyelid. He shocked of what he saw. A red blood color eye was seen from her eyes.

"Ayuzawa..." he deeply looked at her eyes while he gripped his hand tighter to hers.

The dream can't be described. It was random and blur, yet horrifying for her. Luckily for her, before the dream began to go to the most revealing part also the cruelest part, she awoke. She opened her eyes suddenly and stood her body, so she was in a sitting position. She hold her forehead while exploring her surrounding. She saw Usui surprised expression.

"Usui, what am i doing here? And why you-" her words were interrputed by Usui's surpise hug.

"U-Usui, stop that! Let me go, you pervert!" she pushed him, but he didn't move a flinch and hugged her tighter.

They were at that position for nearly a long time. Usui's head was at her shoulder. "Ayuzawa..." he spoke. "wh-what?" she asked with a red face all over her face. But, he didn't answered her question since he's in a state where he couldn't talk because of his worries. Slowly, he lifted his head to face Misaki, hold her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against hers, which surprised her.

She tried to pushed him away, but she couldn't. Then he moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head. He pushed her head to him making the kiss more intense. Instead of pulling away, he pressed his lips more to her since he didn't want to let her go. As if he was making his mark on her lips and ate her. The kiss was intense yet warm to her. His warm lips that brushed against hers was warming her lips. He also felt the cold lips coming from her, so he deepen the kiss more. He kissed her passionately and exploring every single corner of her lips.

The one minute kiss was broke by Usui, but he still didn't want to let her go, so he still let his lips touched hers. It was merely a touch, not a kiss. It's like he was ready for another kiss. When he saw Misaki's red face, he was moved by it. "_She's really cute when she blushed_" he thought of himself. He continued the kiss again, but this time, she was pushed by Usui to the couch. She was in a lying position. He's unable to control himself. The worries on his head were taking control of his mind. Finally after few minutes later, the deep and passionate yet wet kiss broke.

"sorry, Ayuzawa. I just couldn't take this much more. I'm too worried about you" they returned to their sitting position and panting searching for air to breathe.

"what do you mean by that, pervert?" she grumbled while blushing.

"it's just... i'm scared of losing you. i don't want to let you go, so i kissed you. it's the way i express my feelings and let go of my worries. Sorry, i've got carried away" he apologized.

"oh. It's fine, don't worry about it" she hid her face of embarrassment.

Usui didn't believe of what he's just heard. Misaki wasn't denying it, she was giving in. He raised his eyebrows, then she finally realized of what she just said.

"wha-what did i just said? N-no, it's not that. I-i didn't mean that. So, don't get me wrong, idiot Usui!" she yelled with a red tomato face that made him raised his eyebrows.

"pft! Really Ayuzawa..." he chuckled, then hugged her. "i surrender to you, again. You're so sly and cute, Ayuzawa. Why don't you be honest for once in front of me?" he smile followed with a blushed.

Misaki also blushed, but she didn't try to pushed him. instead, she hug him back. "tch! How can i be honest with you, if i always denied everything about you?". it was one of their sweet moments and no one can ruin their moment.

"You know, I never thought that I would be able to find you. I never thought that I will fall in love with the demon president, and yet, I did. When I saw your smile for the first time, I knew that you're the girl that I've been looking for" he tighten the hug.

"Wha-what are you saying, Usui? You're completely unpredictable" she spoke with a calm voice and tighten the hug too.

3 minutes later

"Ayuzawa, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he broke the hug.

"no, why?"

"i want to take you on a date. At the amusement park that just opened this week. Please, don't reject this. Think of it as to repay your debt to me, okay?" he begged.

"okay, but i'll decide the time and it's 10 am. If you're not okay with it, then you can forget about the date!". She was always acted funny and cute in front of him. the way she denied her feelings was cute, very cute. But, at the same time, he kind of disappointed by it. And, He chuckled again.

"okay – okay, Ayuzawa. Anything for you" he smiled, then hold her cheek once again and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile...

"thank goodness that they're safe" a black hair girl looked at the window of Usui's place from outside.

"I have no other choice but to do this" she looked at them from another building. Since she's a vampire, it was no trouble for her to see that far from her spot. She saw everything that they're doing and kept watching them because she has to protect them. And so, the young vampire walked away, having some thoughts and secretly carry on the plan.

...

"so, she disobeyed our order, huh. Well then, i guess we have teach her a lesson" a mysterious figure was seen at Yuki's original place smiled cynically. "keep an eye on her. You already failed me before. If you failed me once again, i will throw you away. Assassins should do their job very well and show no sympathy!" her absolute order was been said.

"of course, madam! We will not failed you again!" they disappeared.

...

"are you sure about this? She's the best toy for us. So, i think you shouldn't kill her that fast" a man was standing next to the woman.

"her necklace. It was her life source. If we obtain it, we'll surely destroy it and nothing will stands in our way. But, we'll do it slowly, so we can't kill her yet. But, if the assassins try to kill her first, we have to dumped them" she smirked.

"i see. Well, then will you please excuse me" he bowed at her and left the room.

"...i have no choice. I have to get out from this place. Hang in there, Yuki. I'll help you. i just have to find a way to get out of this place" he whispered while walking at the hall.


	5. The guy that able to make her feel love

"Misaki, he's here!" her mother called her. She was very happy for her daughter.

"just a sec, mom!" she was changing.

Her mother, Ayuzawa Minako was happy that her daughter turned into a real high school girl. She wanted her daughter to feel love. Ever since she saw Usui, she knew that she was able to trust Misaki to him. Usui was standing next to the couch as he wait for Misaki. Her mother started the conversation between her and Usui.

"lately she's been having a bad dream and didn't have enough sleep. I'm worried about her. I guess she didn't have much time left. Her father sacrificed everything for her safety. Do you still remember him?" Minako asked.

"i still remember him clearly. He was protective to his family. He wasn't like the others, he was more like human, despite he's a pure blood. sadly, he erased Misaki's memory and replaced it with a fake one". From upstairs, a girl wore a black long sleeved turtle neck and a black skirt was seen. She was also wearing a barret hat and a long boots. She was wearing all black. She was the cutest thing that he ever seen.

"Oh, Misaki, you look wonderful!" her mother squealed.

"Well, Ayuzawa, shall we go?" He gave his hand and Misaki accepted it. Her mother was accompanying them to the gate and watch them leave.

"Misaki, you're time is up. Please Usui, Yuki, take care of my daughter. And I hope nothing bad will happen" she prayed.

They're arrived at the amusement park. It was crowded, as expected. They tried the ride such as jet coaster and almost every ride. It was their second date, or maybe their last. Slowly and steady, they began to have fun. Tired of playing, they were resting, sitting on a bench. Well, Misaki was the one who sat on the bench, meanwhile, Usui bought them some hot chocolate.

"pres, are you having fun?" he gave her hot chocolate.

"yes, I am. Thanks, Usui! For inviting me to this date".

"you're welcome" his last words. Misaki didn't reply back. She was staring at her hot chocolate with empty eyes. Usui saw this and asked "what's wrong, pres? You seem spaced out".

"o-oh, it's nothing. I just... feel weird. I don't know why, but as time goes by, this weird feeling driving me crazy inside" she gripped the cup tighter.

"..." he was silent of his words.

"pres, would you mind riding one more ride?".

"what ride?" she asked. Usui pointed at the ride.

"ferris wheel? Why?"

"i want to tell you about something. So, let's go" he pulled her by her wrist.

Meanwhile, Yuki was following them since this morning. She was hiding behind the bushes. "Usui, come on! Say it to her!" she whispered as she eagered about them. Too busy watching them, she didn't realize that someone was standing behind her. The person immediately stabbed her with syringe that he want to use to Misaki before. The anesthetic immobilized her movement and she was unable to move. "Misaki... Usui" and she collapsed. "you're a nuisance to us, Yuki-sama". He left leaving her on the ground.

Misaki and Usui were riding the ferris wheel. A beautiful sunset was seen from they view. Both of them were amazed by it, but Usui was more amazed of what he saw in front him. Misaki was busy admiring the sunset, while Usui smiled at her with a blush on his face.

"wow! It's beautiful. Hey, look Usui. The sunset is... w-what are you looking at?" she blushed.

"nothing. I just thought that you look adorable today, Misaki" he was moving his seating spot from sitting in front of her to sitting next to her. He hold both of her hand and said "Ayuzawa, starting from now on, you will find out about something that you shouldn't know. I want to tell you, that even if you're not a human, i still love you with all my heart". His words and voice made her blush like a red tomato.

"what are you talking about, Usui? Are you hiding something from me again? then tell me what is it! If you don't tell me, then i will-" her sentence was cut by his lips pressed against hers.

The 2 second kiss broke as their lips began to parted away. Usui still letting their forehead touched each other. "Misaki, i'm sorry. I can't tell you. i really don't want to lie to you, but this is an exception. Please understand that there are some other things that i can't tell you. this is for your own good".

At last, the ride has ended. They were walking to the park gate, but suddenly, they're sensing danger approached them. All of the sudden, everyone was frozen. It's like the time has stopped. "why is everyone frozen all of the sudden? What's going on here? Say something, Usu... i..." she hesitate when she saw Usui's shocked expression. "Usui?" she called him. At the mean time, Usui was staring at a certain direction. The one that made him shocked was in front of him. Seeing his pale face, she turned her head to where Usui looked at, and it's a person. Not just one, but three. They were the same three men from what she saw at Maid Latte.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, as the order from Shitzu-sama, we want you to come with us this instant" one of the men said. "it's her decision, not yours. And i won't let you touch her" Usui protected her and glared at them. The truth was at the tip of her finger. She was so close to discover the truth about her. "what are you talking about? And who's this Shitzu-sama?" she confused.

"..."

"hey, say something!" she yelled.

"so, your memories still doesn't come back to you. that's means you still far away from the process. Well, we shall remember it for you" the assassin spoke. He approached the civilians and killed them slowly. The other two followed him and killed every single person there. They didn't miss one human, except Usui. It was a mass murderer, a ruthless and relentless murder. Both Usui and Misaki surprised of what they saw. There were many blood surrounding the place. The humans were killed sadistically, it was just like her vision in her dreams. They were cut in half, stabbed at their organs, and lose their heads. Soon after she saw her vision became true, the thumping on her head was coming back to her. It's too hard for her to control herself, but she didn't give up. Usui let her head lean to his chest hoping that would calm her down.

"stop resisting it, Ayuzawa Misaki. You're one of us" he licked the blood that on his sword. "you're a vampire and you can't deny it. You're a human, but you still have your vampire side inside of you".

"and you" he looked at Usui. "you're just a human. You are useless to us. Therefore, you must be annihilated" he was about to assassinate Usui, but his sword was clashed to another sword. "Sorry, Usui. I was late. He told everything, didn't he?" Yuki asked while trying to stand up and pushed the assassin's away. "_tch! I still can't stand up properly. He poisoned me, didn't he? This poison... was too strong" _she thought of herself while trying to fight the poisoned that's in her body.

"so, the love of relative drove you to do reckless thing, huh, Yuki-sama". In the mean time, Misaki heard about everything that they have said, including about Yuki as her relative. Nobody didn't know at that time, Misaki was taken control by her vampire side.

"Usui..." Misaki spoke while her head was at his chest.

"Ayuzawa? Are you okay now? Hey, Ayuzawa!" he worried. Suddenly, Misaki lifted her head and licked his neck. Fangs were seen from her mouth. She licked his neck as if she was finding a spot for her to bite him. she opened her mouth and ready to bite. But surprisingly, she didn't. She backed away and whispered "s... sorry, Usui. Save yourself and take Yuki with you. they only need me. leave... without me" she fainted after saying her words. "no, Ayuzawa. I will never leave you alone. We will survive together and die together" he hugged her. The assassin could only watch them like that together.

"hey, what are you waiting for? This is our chance to kill them" one of the assassins yelled.

"no, our chance is not today. We must go back" he declared. "you're lucky that we didn't kill you today. But next time, we will accomplish our duty and take her back to Shitzu-sama" he spoke to Usui and Yuki. Therefore, they vanished and the time start ticking again.

* * *

**Sorry for the murdering part, if it's too cruel**

**Anyway, review please! :)**


	6. His sacrifice for his beloved family

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my exam**

**I hope this chapter is worth waiting :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: his sacrifice for his beloved family

There was a commotion at a mansion in the woods. The owner of the mansion was isolating itself. But, there were some mansion at the woods. It was close to Usui and Yuki's mansion.

_"So, you think you could escaped? This is my mansion. The security is tight, so you can't escape" a woman was facing a certain man._

_"You can't kill my niece. She's important to us vampire. I know that you only think about the pride of the pure bloods and our safety, but please don't kill Misaki. And if you kill Yuki, it will affect all of the humans and vampires who currently cooperating with us"_

_"She's getting in our way. And there's no other choice but to kill Misaki-san. Listen to me, each head of the family has agree to kill Misaki-san and there are some people who doesn't like your family because they're humans and they feel humiliated by it. She will kill both humans and vampires if we let her live. Yuki is interfering and you know that we can't let people protecting her"._

_"No__..__. You don't have a family so you never know how painful it is to lose them". He glared at her. "I never intend to have a family. I don't need them" she declared. A knocking sound was heard and her subordinate entered the room. "Um, excuse me, Shitzu-sama. The assassin's execution, do you want to start it now?" He asked with hesitation while entering the heavy atmosphere that came from them. "Wait! I'll take that part, too. Execute me, too!" He spoke._

_"What?__!__ Don't be insane! Who's going to take your place? You're important to this organization! Those assassins have failed us, so they have no use to us. But you still have a role" She yelled._

_"My daughter will. So, you don't have to kill them. Besides, if you kill them, who will lead Ayuzawa and Tennos family __in the future__? Anyway, I already broke the rule about protecting Misaki and whoever broke this rule, should be executed, right?"_

_"Why did you have to go that far? She hates you, remember? You can't waste your life just for that" She didn't agree to his decision and kept trying to convince him. "A father will do anything for their children and family. Even vampires also feel this way. You already lose something important to you that you don't feel any of this anymore" he walked outside to face his death. "What is this "something" that I lose?" She immediately asked him before she never see him again._

_"Feelings" he walked away._

_Having her feelings gone for a long time, she can't feel any love or heart-warming feelings. The feelings she once have has already gone. "Hmph! I don't need that to lead this organization"._

_..._

_"Minako, I'm sorry. I already fulfilled my promise" his inner mind spoke while walking to the execution room._

At Seika high school

What happen that day at the amusement park was already become the hot topic for the entire city and neighboring city, including people at Seika. It was rather mystery for them about the sudden kill at that place. No evidence, no clue, no suspect. It was like a sudden kill. But, for Misaki, Usui, and Yuki that's not a mystery since they the only survivors there.

_"_Yuki, what's wrong?" Usui said while closing his face to her to see her. She jumped from her chair and said "U-Usui! You startled me! What do you mean what's wrong? I'm completely fine". "No you're not. You can't fool me. You've been spacing out and suddenly, your expression changed. Like you were surprised about something" he said while walking close to her.

"N-no, it's nothing" she hid her face.

"Hmm...?" His face became closer to her and stare at her. His stare made her blushed a bit.

"O-okay! You don't have to act like this to make me open my mouth, you know". She wanted to say what's in her thought, but she couldn't when she saw Usui raised his eyebrows as if he's surprised about something. "W-what are you looking at?".

"It's-it's nothing" he hid his blushing face by closing it with his hand. "_What was that? Why is she look like Ayuzawa just now?"._

"A-anyway, I have to answer your question. Actually, I felt uneasy about something. About someone's presence. The presence is gone. If it disappears, that means..." She couldn't continued her sentence.

"That person's dead?" He continued and Yuki nodded. "So, who is it?" He asked. "I... don't know" she answered but Usui didn't believe her. He doesn't want to force out the information from her, so he didn't asked her about it. "_Is he die... Just because of us? If so, then his effort of protecting her, was useless" _she gripped her hands while she bowed her head. "Yuki" he called her. His voice made her fully awake and she lifted her head, all of the sudden, she saw Usui's face close to her again while he bend over his body.

"U-Usui! Don't do that again!" She yelled. Usui chuckled.

"Yes yes, Yuki-chan. It's already evening, do you want to go home or visit Ayuzawa?" He teased her.

"Isn't it obvious? We visit her of course..." She stopped for a second. "And I have to tell her about him" she whispered. Usui was staring at her.

"Hhmm..."

"Huh? Did you say something, Usui?" She asked.

"Maybe. Do you want to know what it is?" He replied.

"No, not really. Enough chit chat, let's go!" She walked away from him. He was surprised that his voice didn't affect the current Yuki. It made him more suspicious of her. "Really, Yuki. Do you think you could lie to me about your feelings?" He whispered to himself while at their classroom alone. After that, he followed her outside and headed to Misaki's house.

At Ayuzawa household

"Ah, visiting again, I see" Minako smiled while she greeted them and let them inside. This is the second time they visit Misaki, but she didn't woke up yet. Just like yesterday, they head to Misaki's room, but this time Yuki didn't come.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to come?" Usui asked her.

"No. I will catch up with you later. I have to do something before then" she looked at Minako and Usui immediately knew what she meant so he walked upstairs. There's something that she's hide, but she refuse to tell anyone, even Minako. The truth is, she doesn't want to told about him. She felt guilty. She felt that she was the one that caused his death, but the truth has to be told, so she took the courage to tell her.

"Minako-san, there's something that I have to tell you" she said.

"What is it? What are you looking so serious and sad? Oh, come on. It can't be that-"

"It's about your husband" she cut Minako's sentence. The woman that once smiled on her, was lost her smile after hearing Yuki's words. "What's wrong with him?" she asked losing her smile. "Before I said this, I want to tell you that vampires are able to feel a presence from living things that they have touched"

"So? What do you want to tell me, Yuki-chan? Just tell me. I'm sure I will be able to handle it"

"So, if we can't feel the presence anymore, that means..." She hesitate for a while. "That person is no longer in this world. And that's exactly what I felt in him" she kind of relief after saying that because she didn't want to hide it from her. "So, you're breaking our promise... or was it just a fake promise?" Minako whispered to herself. "Minako-san?" She asked looking at her aunt. "Well, it's time for you to visit her, Yuki! Go now!" She pushed her with a smile. Yuki walked to the stairs while saying "_it's not a fake promise, Minako-san. It was real, real enough for him. You already have a peaceful life that you always wanted ever since you leave that mansion. But, you'll never experienced that peaceful life with him_" she thought in her mind.

Meanwhile, Usui was watching Misaki sleeping. She look so peaceful to him and he couldn't help but smile watching her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, she woke up.

"You woke up at last, Ayuzawa"

"Maybe. I still can't understand what happened yesterday" she hold her forehead.

"yesterday? You slept for almost 2 days, Ayuzawa"

"What? That long? How about school and my paperwork?" She forcedly stood her body, but immediately fell down. Usui managed to catch her on time. "Relax, since Yukimura can't take that much work, Yuki helped him. And she did all of your paperwork. She also managed to secure the school, since no one dare to oppose her" he told her. But then, he was surprised of what he found underneath her sheet.

"Pres, what's that? And how did you get that? He asked.

"What? Oh, this?" She hold the thing. "I don't really know, but my mother said that this is very important to me and it's my good-luck charm. And I love this sun shaped key chain. I can't be separated from it. I carried it everywhere" she smiled at the key chain. Yuki walked to Misaki's room and the door was at her sight. She was about to enter, but she immediately stop by Misaki's question.

"So, is it true that I'm a vampire? Moreover, am I really Yuki's relative? Who exactly am I Usui?" She asked while gripping the sheet. Usui didn't answer her question and turned his head a little to the door, since he knew that Yuki was hiding behind that door. The black hair girl was hiding behind the closed door while bowed her head making her face completely hidden by the shadow.

"Why didn't you say anything? Say something, idiot Usui! I know you know everything about this. Just tell me!" She gripped his collar and lift it. He didn't say anything and was looking at her, eye-to-eye. Then, she loosen the grip and bowed her head. "Tch! Say something, you idiot pervert. Please..." She spoke with a low voice and Usui still looking at her. From then on, Usui grabbed her hand and lifted her head with his another hand.

"Ayuzawa..." He called her.

"She suppressing herself way to far for you. You're very important to her. That key chain is the symbol of your connection with her. You, me, and Yuki were so close back then. Friendship between humans and vampires are allowed and it's a must. But, the love between this 2 race are forbidden."

"Why is that?" She asked

"I don't really know why. The answer can be anything. But I heard that if that person loves a human and they're together, eventually, the vampire will bite the human and they will become the prey, that is, if the vampire couldn't take the lust. This occasion always happens, but this is just one of the reason that their love are forbidden."

"Usui, why are you telling me about their love?" She wondered, but Usui still continued his speech.

"Your father broke the rule about that. So, your family was hidden by your father's relative. They feel humiliated by his action. Nobody support their love, except Yuki's family. Only I, Kamui, and Yuki were your friends. Even though Kamui and I were her best friends, you still number one for her. She willingly sacrifice her own life for you and for all of us. She was resemble to you. Her personality, expression, and everything about her resembles to you. And she always smile even though she was in pain" Usui stopped for a while and turned his head to Yuki again.

"And that's when my first love start, after I saw her smile" he spoke which is making both girls surprised.

"Of course, I was still little, so I don't know the meaning of love. But, I really felt that way. I know that this love is forbidden, so I tried to forget about it and just as I already did, you come to me with a smile that reminds me of her smile. And I start to fall in love again." He hold her cheek to face him.

"Wha-what are saying? You're being retarded again. Don't play around with my feelings, Usui!". Suddenly, Usui locked his stare and she melted by it. He lean his face closer to her and they closed their eyes with a blush, but he immediately stop by the sound of broken plates shattered to the floor.

Everyone surprised and head to the kitchen. Misaki was about to stand up, but Usui pushed her down so she could stay in her bed and hugged her. Make sure that she doesn't go anywhere. Yuki and Suzuna head to the kitchen and saw Minako lying on the floor with some plates broke and the pieces was everywhere. They tried everything to woke her, but it's no use. So, Suzuna called for ambulance. Not long after that, the ambulance has arrived and take Minako to the hospital accompanied by Suzuna, but before she entered the ambulance, she spoke something to Yuki.

"Why is ambulance here? Let me go, Usui! I need to know what's going on!" She struggled from his hug.

"I won't allow you to go outside while you're at this state. Stay with me, Misaki" he whispered to her ear and she froze. Suddenly, Yuki opened the door.

"Misaki, your mother was taken to the hospital and Suzuna said that she will stay there to look after her. So, she want me to stay here until she can go home"

"What's wrong with her? Why is she taken to the hospital?" She panicked

"I pretty sure I know why, but I can't tell you. Not yet" once again, she hide something from her. She always did that, so Misaki was angry.

"That enough! Why you always hide everything from me? I already know who I am, so I can accept anything"

"It's because I have to do this. I do this to protect you. So, just sit back and don't get in my way" she glared at her. After that, she went outside to the kitchen. Usui followed her and spotted her at the kitchen cleaning up the mess. He approached her and helped her, but he didn't say anything. Neither Yuki nor Usui talked. Then, after Usui dispose the pieces to the trash can, he finally spoke. "I'll stay too. I can't leave both of you alone".

"Usui..." She spoke. "What?" He replied.

"Why don't you pick Misaki? You and I know that you want her to live the most instead of me. Don't be stubborn" she spoke. Her words made Usui gripped his hands of not accepting her statement. He walked to her. A scary and creepy look was seen from his face. He was mad about it. Yuki took step back and stop at the corner. Her back hit by the wall. Usui glared at her. And so, he lean his face to her with a glare.

"You don't know my feelings. It's not an easy decision for me. Don't talk as if I only think about her. I will make sure that both of you are alive, especially you, the reckless one. I will keep my eye on you, Yuki. And if you do reckless things again, I will punish you" he spoke and walked away from her.

"Usui, you didn't know that Misaki was free from her sentence" she said while Usui wasn't there anymore.

"But it doesn't mean that everything's fine for her. This is just the beginning of her new life" she gripped her hands tightly.


	7. Humans and vampires are living things

**At a certain mansion**

_A butler was running to the head of the household. "Master, I have a bad news. Your grandson, Kamui-sama has disappeared. His room was empty and we couldn't track him everywhere. It seems that he's going to the outside world. First, Takumi-sama and now Kamui-sama. What should we do?" he panted._

"_Let him be. He may have not recovered fully, but he is my grandson. He's strong. He can make it on his own"_

"_But, we've just revived him. He could hurt himself and he could barely walk" the butler worried._

"_Don't underestimate my grandsons. They're strong and independent. Just let him be and see what happens" he grinned._

* * *

Even though her mother was taken the hospital and despite of her condition, she could control herself. She accepted it and act calm. Meanwhile a girl was walking to the front door and stopped by Misaki.

"Yuki, are you sure about this? Don't leave me with that outer-space alien!" she begged Yuki to stay. "I'm sorry, Misaki. You know Yukimura can't do the paperwork that much. He asked me to help him. You have to trust Usui to protect you, and besides…" she stopped for nearly 2 seconds, and moe moe flowers came out from her. "I want to know what he will do to you when both of you are alone together. Although I really want to know the detail, it's none of my business. So, just enjoy your time, okay? Bye!" she waved and closed the door slowly. Her moe moe flowers were gone and she said "letting her turning into a vampire, is that even right? But I want her to live. So, I have to do it. I have to suppress her dark side with my power…" she hesitated for a bit. "Or maybe... my life".

"What's wrong, pres?" the tall blonde boy asked her that was standing in the hall looking at the door.

"I-It's nothing. By the way, why are you woke up so early? I would be happier if you stay on your bed, forever" she glared.

"I will, if you're there on my bed" he teased her. But instead of hitting him or yelling at him, she only blushed. Her expression and her face were just too cute for him. Seeing that face of hers, he walked to her making her back away and hit to the wall and placed his forehead to the wall and next to her face, which is on her right side.

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa. Stop making that cute face. I will lose control again if you keep up showing that face" he blushed.

"W-what are you..." her sentence was been cut off by Usui patting her head.

"Come on, pres. Let's eat some breakfast" he walk away from her leaving her. She slowly placed her palm to her forehead and spoke "tch! Usui you idiot".

* * *

While walking to the school, Yuki realized that someone was watching her, but she kept walking. All of the sudden, she turned her head with a lightning speed, but no one was there. That made her even more suspicious. Suddenly, some girls were squealing from behind her

"Hey! Look at that cute guy!" one of them screamed.

Seeing this kind of event, she sighed. "So, my stalker is some kind of good-looking guy, huh. Sometime, ridiculous things always happens at time like this" she smiled for a bit. But, her smile disappeared when she saw him passing her while looking at her. Their eyes met each other. The guy was running away from the girls, but he didn't expect her to see him, especially his eyes. Both of them were melted into each others eyes. And he was wearing a black suit. She keep looking at him running until he's disappeared. And she keep asking to herself "_W__hy he seems to be familiar? Those eyes.._." while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. It's almost like she fell into his eyes. She was taken aback.

She immediately snapped out and shook her head. "_W__ait! Why am I like this? If this is the second wave, then I can't let my guard down_". Then she sighed and said "_i just hope that they're okay. I can't do anything for them right now. Please, be safe_" she worried about the two people that she left to protect.

...

"What's the matter, Usui? You seems to be spacing out. Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

"No, I'm fine" he continued washing the dishes and Misaki headed to her room. "Yuki, you don't have to be the knight in shining armor. You're the person that needs to be protected. Girls shouldn't protect guys. Just for now, I'll protect Ayuzawa and you. I'll protect you until he came" he muttered.

...

It's not weird that she's so popular in school. While she was walking at the school yard, some guys approached her and tried to flirt with her, but before they could touch her, a gust of wind blew at her that made her closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the boys were on the ground being knocked out by someone or something. When she was in a state of a confusion, a figure was seen watching her. Of course, she immediately knew that it was the same person that "stalked" her. She ignored him instead, since she didn't really care about it. When she continued her walk, she was smiling with a slight blush in her face and she chuckled. But at that time, no one knew that it was her last smile and her smile would disappear. And perhaps, he will enter their life and changed their fate.

* * *

The awakening day, the day where humans and vampires life were at stake. Time keep running and almost reaches its destination to her fate. Is it going to be chaos or peace? No one can change her destiny and who she was. Usui dropped himself on the couch since he's already cleaned up the house while Misaki on her room who knows what she's doing, maybe studying, maybe not. He was in a lying position while he closed his face with his palm. Thinking about the vampire girl he loves. He made his resolve long time ago, that he will stay by Misaki's side no matter what. Just as he wanted to close his eyes, a sound of bang came from her room. He rushed to her room. While at it, he sensed something that really surprised him.

During his way to her room, he sensed something negative coming from her room. It was a horrible and terrifying feeling. It made his sweat drops, but his love for her can conquer everything. At the same time when he opened the door, a lamp was thrown to his direction, but he caught the lamp quickly. Slowly from hiding her face to show her face, she was no longer in her amber or red eyes, as usual everytime her vampire side began to show up. She was in a stage where her awakening day is only few days left, yellow colored eyes, the last stage.

"Usui… what are you doing here? Get out from here!" she yelled as she tried to save his life from her. She leaned to the wall and dropped her body making her sat on the floor while still leaning to the wall. And so, Usui approached her and squatted.

"Kaichou, do you really think I will leave you alone? Moreover, at this condition?" He spoke to her ear.

Looking at her yellow stabbing eyes that lust of blood, he unbuttoned his shirt and disposed his neck.

"Do it" so as he said

"I… I will never bite anyone. Stay out from this, Usui…!" she breath heavily

It became worst when she saw his neck. Her heart was thumping so hard, as if her heart was going to explode, but she really felt the explosion. Her fangs were seen, but she tried so hard to control it. Knowing that she's a hot-headed and a stubborn girl, Usui changed his tactic. Luckily for him, he found a cutter near him. So, he sliced his wrist and his blood was dripping to the floor. The dripping blood made it even harder to control her vampire side. She thought that he will force her to drink through his wrist, but that's undeniably wrong. Instead, he sucked his blood through his wrist.

Right now, his mouth was full of blood. Since Misaki wasn't capable of moving her body, he use this opportunity to force her by drinking his blood mouth-to-mouth. Not knowing his intention while she's in agony and too busy holding her pain, she didn't realize that Usui's face was really close to hers in a position where he was squatting and Misaki was sitting on the floor while he lifted her cheek again. And finally, their lips crashed.

Usui forced her to swallow his blood, but she was too stubborn to do it. He didn't give up and keep opening her mouth with his mouth to drink his blood and pushed the back of her head with his other hand. Slowly, she began to give up and swallowed it. But, she swallowed it too rush. At last for many years, she was able to drink blood again. She remembered now how pleasant and tasty a blood was. She could barely stand let alone moving, so she collapsed and Usui caught her.

"You already do your best, Misaki. I'm proud of you to be able to hold your lust and didn't want to bite anyone. Your determination was truly admirable. As expected from you, Kaichou" he smiled.

"Misaki, your pain is my pain. Your happiness is my happiness. We're in this together. I can't afford to lose you" he hugged her and continued his words while letting Misaki go from his hug. His smile disappeared from his face.

"We may have a conflict in the future, but it doesn't change the fact that I'll never leave you. Humans and vampires are living things. We have a heart and feelings. Together, we create a bond between us and share our feelings. This is what it means to be a human and vampire. It's true that some vampires are heartless and cruel, but not all of them are like that" he stopped for a while.

"Yuki. She carried a huge burden in her shoulder, but she carrying it too long and never complain about it, even though she knew that it'll lead to her death. She was nothing like a heartless and cruel vampire or an arrogant and selfish human. She was… different. She always hurt herself for the sake of others. She was reckless, just like you. She never thought of her happiness. I knew her day would come no matter how hard I tried to prevent it. Knowing that, I still want to protect her. But now, I made my decision. Even though it's hard for me, I have to let her go. You're far more important to me" and so, he kissed her forehead._ "I hope it's the right decision"_.

Like he promised, he stayed by her side from morning till evening watching his little maid. The blonde and charming "prince" was waiting his princess to woke up. Just stayed at her side even though he didn't do anything was more than enough for him. As long as he could see her and be with her, he's more than happy. All of the sudden, the door opened and someone came in.

"She's sleeping? That's rare" Yuki wondered while looking at Misaki, but the smell of blood startled her.

"She drank your blood? You know that made the countdown goes faster, don't you?"

"I do know, Yuki. But I can't let her suffer like this"

His statement made her sighed and said "I guess it's okay, if you did it for her. I know you always do the right thing for her, Usui" she smiled at him, but it disappeared when she muttered "tomorrow, huh"

"What's that?" Usui asked

"Oh, that's right! Hey, Usui. I have a favor to ask of you and Misaki" she asked him.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. i have to go outside" she left them alone.

She goes outside and closed the door. She knew that her "stalker" was hiding between these houses, but she didn't bother to look for him. Instead, she asked something to him while she leaned to the door.

"What business do you have with me?" she asked the guy that stalked her, but he didn't answer.

"Are you one of Shitzu-san underlings? Or perhaps, assassin?" she glared, but the guy still didn't answer her question.

"Hiding your identity, right? Well, I don't care if you want to hide your voice too, but if she really sent you, I will kill you with no hesitation" she declared, and then she went inside. The man chuckled and finally, he spoke.

"You think that I'm her assassin? That's very cute of you, Yuki. From now on, I'll be watching you. So, be prepared, my cute little princess" he said while looking at a picture of their past. A picture of Usui, Misaki, Yuki, and him. A picture of their childhood and their joyful moment.


	8. The end for the new beginning

The moonlight festival, a festival where people enjoy the blissful of full moon and it's beauty. But who knows? Maybe this blissful and memorable moment will be the last moment that some person has ever enjoyed. 3 teenagers are on their way to the shrine where they held the festival.

Usui wore a dark blue kimono and he let his hair down like when he entered the footman audition back then. Misaki wore black yukata with white wings as it's motif and used a wing-shape hairpin on her right side of her hair. It was a medium size hairpin. But unfortunately, Yuki only wore her usual clothe. She didn't even answer Misaki's question why she lend her only yukata to Misaki. Her answer is only…

"You need it more than I do. It's not like I could wear it again, anyway"

Her words were still a mystery to her. The true meaning behind those words was still a mystery.

"Yuki? What's wrong? You look down" Misaki asked.

"It's nothing. H-hey, sorry I ask you to accompany me. I know you don't want to get out from the house" she bowed her head and Misaki saw her expression.

"Don't say that. It's a good thing that I'm coming to this festival. And thank you for the yukata. But…" she immediately pointed Usui, but she didn't face him. "Why is Usui here? I thought this night will be the night where there's no perverted alien to stalk me and I'm really want to spend this night just two of us" she sighed.

"Ouch, how cruel, pres. Yuki invited me too, you know" he and his puppy-dog eyes were on her making her blushed.

"S-stop making that face, Usui! It's embarrassing!"

"Aww, my little maid is blushing. How cute. But, I want to see that cute face of yours and it's mine to have and see. So, I can't stop" he teased her.

As usual, she was annoyed. But, at the same time, she blushed. She was the most beautiful thing that he ever saw.

Yuki, who watched them together giggled. But the giggling and smile disappeared all of the sudden and she became quiet, too quite. Misaki, who saw her like that and been acting strange since they left the house, approached her.

"Yuki…"

No answer.

"Yuki…"

Still no answer.

"Yuki!"

And yet, no answer.

Suddenly, Usui approached her and told Misaki to blow her earlobe, then she did it. Yuki snapped right of it and gasped while holding her earlobe.

"W-what is it?" she raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange since we left the house"

"It's nothing…"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me"

"…"

"Hey, say something!"

"Hey, is it true that people always acting strange just before the night of their death?"

"I don't know. Why are you saying that? What's wrong?"

"It's really nothing. I just have a bad feeling about something"

* * *

"This is your chance. Don't let me down! Remember, she still a human and she's too dangerous. Turn her into a vampire. Force her! If that happens, suppress her power with all your power"

A woman was ordering a group of back suited assassin.

"But, it's too painful for her. That spell is forbidden, Shitzu-sama" one of the assassins said with a certain worries.

"Let it be. She can handle it. I don't care if that spell will torment her. As long as she still alive and turned into a vampire, that's all that I needed"

"But, Shitzu-sama-" when he was about to say something, she immediately pointed her sword at his neck and the tip of her sword was touching that neck of his.

"You doubt my decision?" she glared.

"N-no, ma'am"

She keep glaring at him and finally, the glare wore off.

"Listen! My words are absolute and whatever I do is for our sake. So, don't slack off and start working!" she declared and then left them.

"I wonder if they have the power to stabilize her. If not, then I think you will have to take part, Yuki" she smirked.

* * *

"Hey, we're here" Usui stated.

"Yeah, I can see that" Misaki replied.

Misaki was looking at the other way while Usui was looking at her. He saw her cute little hands and start to make a move. He moved his arms and held her left hand. It made Misaki flinched and immediately turned her head to face Usui with a blush.

"Usui…"

"Shhttt… Ayuzawa, I really need this, please"

Seeing his begging face, she can only remain silent and give in to him.

And so, they began to join the festival. Laughter and smile were seen through their faces. Both Misaki and Usui were really having fun. They always stay close while enjoying the festival, while Yuki was all alone and nowhere to be seen. In every stand they visited, the raven-haired girl smiled. Her smile grew in each passing time. Usui saw her smile and couldn't help it but to smile back seeing her so happy. And so, Usui said something to Misaki.

"Meet me at the lake when you're done"

Usui left her and headed to the lake. Not long after that, Misaki followed him.

"What is it, Usui?"

"Nothing. I just want to have a quality time alone with you"

"Be serious, idiot" she glared.

"I'm serious, Misaki" he said while getting closer to her.

"Misaki, you're my soul. You're everything to me. Yuki is my bestfriend but I prefer for you to live. I was trapped in your heart and I hope you feel the same way. Seeing that smile of yours made me realize that I need you more than ever. I need you to stay by my side forever. I love you and I always will" he said with a sincere smile.

She blushed of his words, but she thought of it as a joke. "Don't joke with me, Usui! Why do you want to be with me? I'm a vampire. Why would you want to be with a vampire? You just a pray for all of us. And what if I bite you? Don't be stupid. You risk your own life" she denied.

"I don't care. It's a mere challenge for me. Don't think that you aren't worth saving. You're a special person for everyone besides you. You are a vampire and that's you and I'm a human. Lately, I've been thinking that this love is forbidden"

"Then, don't love me! I'm-"

Suddenly, Usui pulled Misaki to him and their lips met each other. It was a wet and tender kiss. He kissed every single corner of her lips. But then, it turned to forceful kiss. Her eyes widened and tried to push him away, but when she pushed him, Usui didn't back away, but he pushed himself harder to her. He was making an entrance to her mouth, she won't open her mouth. Usui became rougher and finally, she gave up. His tongue entered her mouth and exploring every single corner of her mouth and their tongue dance. While their tongue danced, Usui moved his arm from her waist to the back of her head pushed her head to him making the kiss more passionate and full of lust.

After 2 minutes later, he pulled himself and ended the kiss

"Sorry, I can't control myself. But this is the proof that I will make you fall for me" he smiled with a teasing smile, but those words are true. None of it was a lie.

"Usui…"

"C'mon pres. Let's go" he gave her his hand. At first, she stared at his hand, but then, she accepted him.

"Hey look at the moon, pres" Usui pointed the moon.

The moon at that time was bright and shines beautifully. It was different from years before. That is the most beautiful moon that anyone has ever seen. But, for Yuki, the moon was just a symbol of death, just like that red Christmas, the color of blood. While they were watching the moon, something happened. Everyone froze including time itself.

"Hey Usui, what's wrong with everyone?"

"Tch! It's happening again"

"Huh? You mean…"

All of the sudden, a group of black suited men appeared in front of them.

"Relax, we're not like those failed assassins before. We don't have the intention to shed bloods. We won't attack humans and you, Misaki-sama. We have business with you" the leader spoke.

"We want to return the real you. But it seems that you have drunk Takumi-sama's blood. So…"

One of the assassins pulled Usui to him and sliced his neck. For cautious, they locked his movements. Unfortunately, she saw his blood dripped and start to feel something weird. Her eye color and aura changed. Her aura really described and shown her identity and they can tell from her aura and yellow eyes that she became something that every human and vampire scared of.

She can't control her vampire side, but she still controlled it and managed to hold her lust. She was controlling her power even though it will cost her life.

"Do it now!" the leader ordered.

Misaki was surrounded by 5 assassins and they made a star form. Together, they created some kind of sphere and they cast a spell on Misaki. The spell can't be understood by human, it's an ancient language that has been passed on to the vampire clan from generation to generation. Only a chosen vampire can use this spell or understand the language. But if the vampire doesn't have enough power or magic, the spell itself would absorb their life form. So far, there hasn't been a single vampire who could use that spell to its full potential since it drained too many magic, which is their life.

She was screaming in agony, the scream was painful to Usui's ear. He really want to end her suffer, he really do. But, he couldn't move his body. All he can do was standing there and heard her screaming painfully. Little by little, the spell drained their magic, but there is no change in her. All of the sudden, one of the men lose the star formation and he died. That made the formation broken and Misaki was free.

At that time, she was in a state where she's no longer herself. She had become her true self. She killed every single assassin and they returned to dust. She killed them with a gun that she stole from one of them. She saw their dust with misery along with her yellow eyes.

She turned her head to her back. She saw Usui just stood there looking at her. She also turned her body and walked to him. When she close enough, she pointed the gun at him.

"Ayuzawa…" he looked at her with deep look and locked his gaze.

Misaki's hand was shaking. She couldn't kill him. His soft gaze made his feelings for her reached her.

"U-Usui… I-". All of the sudden, Usui grabbed her hand that held the gun.

"Ayuzawa, I'm here with you. I know you could do it. I've always believe in you" he smiled.

At that moment, Misaki eyes widened as she saw his smile. Then, she realized her true feelings. It's as if there's something that clicked her head. "Usui, I…" she muttered.

"You… what? Ayuzawa?"

Tears flowing from her eyes. Seeing her first tears, he wiped it with his hand and hold her cheek. Misaki hold his hand. She was crying in her yellow eyes. She approached his neck and licked his wound.

"I… I love you, Usui"

He surprised hearing that words from her. A simple sentence that he's been waiting to hear. But after spoken her true feelings, she collapsed in her vampire state. But even so, the spell must be cast, but there's no one that could use the spell, except one…

"Usui laid her to the ground, now!" A certain girl suddenly appeared and ordered him.

"Yuki? Where have you been?" he asked while laid her.

Yuki didn't answer his question. She simply touched her cheek and a familiar spell has been cast.

"That spell… Yuki, what are you doing?"

He tried to stop her but once again, but he was immobilized by her.

"Isn't she more important to you? Do you want her to suffer? I know you've made the right choice. I know you pick her life more than me, Usui… no, Takumi"

Finally, Yuki calmed her massive power and sealed her darkness, but as the result…

"What is this? I can move. Hey, Yuki! Yuki! Why did you collapse? Are you telling me to carry both of you? Y-Yuki… Why are you closing your eyes like that? Why don't you breathe? Please say something!"

She killed herself in the process.

Misaki was sleeping peacefully, but not as peaceful as Yuki. Usui was holding her tightly, he hold his tears, but he couldn't. His tears for his one and only bestfriend, but strangely even though Misaki was asleep, She shed her tears too. Even though she was sleeping, she could feel the overflowing sadness. So, Usui change from holding her to holding Misaki.

In the end, no one can prevent her death. The path she chose was a dead end for her. She succeeded her mission and can rest in peace or so they thought. Just as Usui wanted to look at her for the last time, she disappeared. While holding his sadness, she carried Misaki home. At that time, a young man was carrying the black hair girl, hiding between the trees.

"He left… Well, I suppose this means that I have to take care of you from now on, since you're not dead yet, right Yuki?" the young vampire smirked then left the place and change the time back to it was. At that particular time, no one knew that they would be united and the 2 person that she left would see her again…

* * *

Well, what do you think? actually i was about to end the story here since it will have many chapters if i continue the story and i thought you may not like it, but then again, i've been thinking.

Should i continue this story or not?

If any of you have the answer, please review.

I appreciate that...

Note: If you want me to continue this story, then you will have to wait quite long


End file.
